Somewhere Out There
by phoenixqueen
Summary: Songfic! After the Quest begins, Aragorn and Arwen both look at the stars and think about their love for each other.


Somewhere Out There

Disclaimer: All references to Middle-Earth and Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.  The song "Somewhere Out There" belongs to Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram.  No money is being made from this; it is simply an outlet for my overactive imagination.

Summary: As Aragorn travels with the Fellowship, he reflects on his love for Arwen.  Meanwhile in Rivendell, Arwen waits for Aragorn's return even as Elrond attempts to convince her to leave to the West.

_Italics_ are song lyrics

/…/ is personal thoughts

"…" is audible speech

~…~ is change of viewpoint

~*****~

Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Elrond, Master of Imladris stared out the window of her room at the star-studded night sky.  The Fellowship of the Ring, including her beloved, Aragorn son of Arathorn, had left a few days ago for Mordor, on a quest to destroy the One Ring.

She sighed as she gazed out at the full moon, whose light turned the grounds of Imladris to silver and shadow.  The waters of the streams and fountains looked like shining crystals on the ground and in the air, and everything was peaceful as it was bathed in the silver light of the moon.  Her beloved had left again, this time on the quest that would lead to his destiny as the King of Men.  Over the past sixty years, she had waited for him many times, and she would continue to wait for him.  Elves had an abundance of patience, which came naturally from living for hundreds or thousands of years.  She would wait as long as it took for her chance to marry Aragorn.

_Somewhere out there_

_Beneath a pale moonlight_

_Someone's thinking of me_

_And loving me tonight._

~*******~

It was midnight, and a full moon shone down through the trees into the clearing, picking out the shadowed figures of nine people lying on the thick grass and undergrowth.  Eight of the nine were sound asleep, but the ninth, a tall man with dark hair was sitting up on watch.

Aragorn, son of Arathorn gazed at the stars overhead and sighed softly.   While it appeared as if he was paying no attention to his surroundings, sixty years of wandering the wilds as a ranger, alone more often than not, had developed the man's sense of awareness to a fever-pitch.  No sound slipped past him unnoticed, and any movement of shadows was watched carefully until he was certain it was only the wind or a small animal.

Aragorn looked up at the evening stars and thought of his own evening star, who waited for him in the elven city of Rivendell.  Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Lord Elrond Half-Elven and Celebrian of Lothlorien, the Evenstar of her people, waited for his return, as she had in the past.  Every time he left Rivendell on one of his journeys, she waited for him to return.  They were betrothed to be married, but Elrond would not allow it until Aragorn came into his destiny as King of Gondor and Anor.  It was on nights like this, when he wished that she was with him, for her courage, her love, and her sense of right were great.

_Somewhere out there_

_Someone's singing a prayer_

_That we'll find one another_

_And then meet somewhere out there_

Aragorn's gaze rested on Earendil, the evening star, and the star most dear to the elves.  It was the star of hope, and as long as it shone, Aragorn had faith that all of this mess with Sauron and the Ring would get worked out and he would be able to face his destiny and take Arwen as his bride, and his Queen.  As he watched the star, he wondered if Arwen was looking at the star too, and singing as she often did at night, her bell-like voice ringing through the evening air.

_And even though I know_

_ How very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing_

_On the same bright star_

~*******~

Arwen stared at the bright star spangled sky and her gaze was drawn to her grandfather's star.  Earendil shone brightly that night, as it had every night for the past Ages of the world.  Arwen smiled as she thought of Aragorn, knowing that he would be watching Earendil too.  He had always been fascinated by the fact that Elrond's father now lit up the night sky as a star.

As was her want when she was waiting for Aragorn to return, Arwen began to sing.  The flowing elvish words echoed on the night air, as Arwen sang the song of Beren and Luthien, the mortal man and immortal elf who fell in love.  She was very aware of how her life and her love for Aragorn echoed the song. She was following in the footsteps of her great-great grandmother on her father's side of the family.

_And when the night wind starts_

_To sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping_

_Underneath the same big sky_

~*********~

The wind rustled through the trees and the grass around Aragorn.  As he listened for any sounds that were out of place, a gentle hand on his shoulder made him look up to see his best friend Legolas looking down at him.

"I'll take the rest of the watch, Estel." the elf prince said softly as Aragorn arched an eyebrow in the prince's direction.

"What woke you, Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

"The music." Legolas responded, gesturing around the clearing.  Aragorn listened, and he realized that the wind rustling through the trees, the soft songs of the crickets, and the noises of the nocturnal animals all blended together in a sad, sweet harmony.  It had been so long since he had actually _listened _to the forest, he had forgotten the music of the night that Legolas and Arwen loved so much.

As the ranger rose to his feet, the elf prince leaned in closer and whispered.  "Get some rest my friend.  You look really tired."

"_Hantach, nin mellon_." Aragorn whispered back, before going to lay down on the bedroll that Sam had set out for him.  He settled down and continued to gaze at the stars, wondering what Arwen was doing.  Love had held them together all this time; love and hope would continue to hold them together.

_Somewhere out there_

_If love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together_

_Somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true_

~*********~

Arwen walked through the gardens of her home, as she often did when she could not sleep.  The night was beautiful, like the many nights she had walked the gardens, both here and in Lothlorien.  It was different, tonight, because now the events were in motion that would either lead to her dreams coming true, or shatter her dreams when Aragorn died on the quest.  She held on to hope, however.  Aragorn wouldn't die, because he was meant to become King.  She wouldn't leave for the Undying Lands, the way that her father wanted her to.  She was staying here, with Aragorn.  If the price of her love was the loss of her immortality, then so be it.

~*********~

_And even though I know_

_ How very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing_

_On the same bright star_

Aragorn smiled as he considered the stars.  There was an old saying among the elves: 'A star shines upon the hour of our meeting'.  That was certainly true of the relationship between him and Arwen.  Although he almost wished that she would sail to Valinor with her father and brothers, he knew she wouldn't.  He was glad that he was the one who had won her love, even if it came at a high price for both of them.  He smiled again and rolled over and was soon asleep, as the gentle music of the night wrapped around him, for a moment, sounding like Arwen's bell-like voice.

~*********~

_And when the night wind starts_

_To sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping_

_Underneath the same big sky_

Arwen laid herself down on her soft bed, her face turned towards the window and the starlight that poured in.  She smiled as she thought about her Estel, her hope and her love for him.  It was truly magical, and she felt blessed by the Valar that she was the one to experience it.  Her last thought before she slipped into elven sleep, was the burning knowledge of how very much she loved Estel.  As she was his evening star, he was her hope.  Hope for a better future for the world, hope that love could still win and overcome all.

~**********~

_Somewhere out there_

_If love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together_

_Somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true_

As the two lovers slept that night, high overhead, the stars sparkled and danced, giving their light to the sleeping world, and reminding everyone who watched that love and hope would always exist, even in the darkest hours, because love and hope were the symbols of the stars.  And high overhead, Gil-Estel, the star of high hope, now called Earendil, shone down on the two, bringing hope back to a world desperately in need of it.  Their message, as always, was clear to those who watched, listened, and waited for it. 'May faith and hope rule in your heart today.'


End file.
